


Ghost

by TaroPhoenix



Series: These Moments With You [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroPhoenix/pseuds/TaroPhoenix
Summary: A few days after his husband's death, Sidon receives a visit from a spirit during the night.Sequel to Final Wish





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I had actually meant to start posting this a while back, and I apologize for the delay in this sequel. Good news is that the full story is 90% done (so far), but I've decided to post it in "parts" due to length (and a bit easier for me to edit, connect some parts and whatnot). Plus, I keep wanting to add more stuff to it as I go along...which was partially the cause of the delay, haha
> 
> You can say this part/chapter is mainly about Sidon, but also mentions/involves others as well. After all, Link wasn't just Sidon's husband. Plus, I didn't think it would be right to only have focus on how Sidon was handling Link's death, and not at least mention their daughters as well. 
> 
> I didn't have this beta read by another person, so apologies in advance for any errors that I may have missed.

To say that Sidon was upset about the death of his husband, Link, the Hero of Hyrule, would be an understatement.

The beautiful sunny day that was just outside the bedroom did not match with the feeling that King Sidon had in his heart. The giant red Zora was curled up on a large water bed, a huge untouched plate of food near him, and clutching a small (by comparison) tunic to his chest. The same tunic that his husband wore when he defeated Calamity Ganon all those years ago.

Sidon must have inhaled the tunic’s scent at least a hundred times in the four days since Link’s death, and he was already getting a mild panic attack when he noticed that the familiar scent that he loved so much was starting to fade.

Of course, the tunic itself was no substitute for the real thing.

 He brings the item closer to his face and takes a deep breath. It hurt him so much that his spouse was no longer around. Despite him ‘preparing’ for such thing to happen within the next decade or so, Link dying was sudden. The Hylian didn’t appear to be sick, and as far as he could tell, Link was as healthy as he ever was, considering his age. Excluding the century that he was asleep in the chamber, Link was 148, and had spent 126 of those years with him. If it weren’t for the shrines extending his life, Sidon would have most likely lost him at least 50 or more years ago.

His heart ached the more he observed around their room. Near the bedroom door was one of Link’s favorite blankets that the hero had placed there, likely as a reminder to get it washed. A Hylian-sized reading chair was by the open window, with a small stack of papers and a feather ink pen resting on the seat cushion. The legendary Master Sword was still hanging on the wall, and although he knows it truly wasn’t alive, the sword seemed to have lost its “soul”. The king’s eyes rest on a wooden bookcase that was near the legendary weapon, and a smile forms on his face.

The Zora remembered when his dear Link spent nearly an entire day making that bookcase, and he was very fond of it. Sidon would describe its appearance as “simple, but impressive”. Five long rows, and not counting the four long legs that lifted it from the ground, the bookcase was large enough that Link could stand right next to or lay down on it, and it would still be bigger than him. The Hylian even made sure that, if need be, Sidon would be able to grab a book from even the lowest shelf without bending too far down, which the Zora appreciated. Despite how “odd” it looked next to the other furniture made of shiny gems and stone, especially with how Link decided that the bookcase would look best as its natural wood color, it still managed to fit in with the décor. In a way, the bookcase always reminded Sidon of Link, and how seemingly “out of place” the Hylian initially looked living in a domain that was mostly filled with Zora those first few years he lived in the kingdom.  As the years went by, more and more non-Zora began to make their home in the Domain as well, so Link eventually blended in…or as much as possible, considering he was the consort or "second king".

Resting his head back onto the bed, Sidon looks at the open window. Right now, he wished that it was all just a bad dream, but he knows that he’s awake. No matter how powerful, dreams do not last for four days.

He hears the door to the bedroom slowly open from behind, but he didn’t need to turn his head to see who came in. Familiar footsteps grow closer to the bed, and he faintly feels the bed shift in weight as a soft and sad voice speaks to him.

“…Father, please.”

A small tanned hand touches Sidon’s back.

“…You need to eat. It’s…not good to starve yourself like this.”

His eyes closed, Sidon curls slightly more into a ball. Ignoring the loud grumbling sounds coming from his stomach, he speaks to his youngest daughter, Tweedia, with a voice that she can barely hear.

“…I know…”

Despite the sounds that his stomach made, the Zora just didn’t have the energy or willpower to eat. For his family’s sake, along with the kingdom, he knows that he should. But…his heart wouldn’t allow it. He knows the palace chefs are excellent cooks, and he truly mean no offense by not eating the plates they would send his way, but it hurt that he’d never again look forward to the days when his husband would surprise him with “I just felt like cooking for everyone today” meals. He knows that the kitchen staff are hurting just as bad, since they too would look forward to those days when Link would show up in the kitchen to help in any way that he can. There would even be times when they’d give each other ‘cooking lessons’, and the food results of those days were to a benefit of everyone in the palace. If there was at least one dish that the kitchen staff, and truthfully a vast majority of the people in the Domain, just couldn’t seem to like, it would be the infamous Monster Cake. For some odd reason, the Hylian grew to have quite a fondness for the odd ‘dessert’, as Sidon would personally hesitate to call it as such.

Despite that, he would gladly eat an entire sea’s worth of Monster Cake if he would be able to see his husband again.

The king’s stomach growls again, and his long head-tail twitches as he winces at how loud the rumble was. Moving closer to Sidon, his daughter uses her hand to gently squeeze Sidon’s back.

“Everyone is getting worried about you, father. They haven’t seen you in days.”

The Gerudo slightly moved her hand on Sidon’s back, and frowns. Tweedia disliked how dry her father’s back felt. It told her that Sidon hasn’t been in a body of water for the last few days. It also bothered her that his red markings looked dull and faded, not like the usual bright and darker color that he usually was. The princess lifts her hand, not surprised at the few scales that had attached themselves to her palm. She may not have been in the family for her entire life, but in all the years she’s been a part of their family, Dia has never seen her father so depressed like this. Even when grandfather Dorephan passed away a few years ago, Sidon’s sorrow didn’t compare to the way he was acting now.

Then again, during that time, Link was there to help him get through it. But now…

The princess feels horrible, even though this situation was certainly not her fault. She was staying the night at her boyfriend’s home and was still asleep when they had heard a loud knocking on the door early that morning.  After rushing to the door, opening it to see her older sister Suhanan standing there, Tweedia began to crack a joke of “No, Lorelei didn’t hurt me or anything, so please don’t kill him Suha-” before she realized that the Zora looked quite distraught… and trying so hard, but failing, not to let any tears fall from her eyes. At that moment, she just _knew_   what had happened.

Link’s death was such a shock. She understood that it was a natural death, but her dad seemed to be completely healthy with no major signs of fatigue or illness.  He certainly looked to be just fine the previous day, when she quietly talked to him in private, nervously asking if he could show her how to make a Zora Armor. Such a request naturally led to more questions (“Tweedia…you feel that he’s…’The One’?”) and things she never knew about her parents (“What? You mean Father gave you the necklace _and_ the Zora Armor?”), but Link had told her that he would do all he can to help make it the best Zora Armor that she, a Gerudo without a single scale on her body, could give to her (hopefully) future fiancée.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was the last time she saw her dad alive. If only she knew what would happen the following day, she wouldn’t have quickly rushed out of the room in excitement to spend some time with her beloved.

She’s been trying to keep the thought out of her mind, but a part of her is fearing that Link wouldn’t be the only parent she’d lose this week…

Gently patting his back, his daughter talks before quietly getting off the bed.

“I’ll be back soon.”

The sounds of footsteps moving away the bed told the king that Dia was leaving the room. Even though his daughter softly closed the door behind her, the room was quiet enough to where he can hear everything directly outside. Unless his hearing has started to fail him, he recognizes one of them as Bazz.

“Is he still not eating?”

“No. He barely even touched this plate. I don’t think my father has eaten in four days.”

“What?!”

“…Bazz, I’m so worried. If he keeps this up…I-I don’t want to lose him, too.”

Hearing the sorrow in his daughter’s voice made him feel guilty. It was bad enough that his daughters had to reassure the rest of the domain, and to an extent the rest of Hyrule, that Sidon was still alive. Following the announcement that Link had indeed passed away, no one had seen the Zora king in the succeeding days, save for a very small amount of people.  With how close the married couple were, some of them began to suspect that Sidon had died of a broken heart.

Another voice, belonging to an older female, speaks out. Sidon is pretty sure that it belongs to Kodah.

“Tweedia, it will be okay. Please don’t cry.”

A few moment later, he hears his daughter trying to hold back from crying.

“I…I’m trying, but…”

He then heard a set of footsteps approaching them, and no matter how formal the tone of her voice was, he can recognize that Zora’s voice anywhere.

“I take it that Father still won’t eat anything?”

“N-No. Oh, Suha…what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, Dia…but we will think of something.”

A few moment later, the king hears a bunch of footsteps moving away from the door, and then silence. The small group must have left, likely to try and figure out some way to coax him out. He’s not sure if Bazz, Kodah, and his daughters knew that he listened to their conversation, but he doubted it.

Sidon truly wished that he could just get up, go outside of the bedroom, and tell everyone that he is fine, and not to worry about him anymore. That everything will be okay. However, he lacks the energy and will to do such a thing. It’s very easy for him to cheer others up when they are down or in distress, but when it comes to his own sorrows? It’s not that simple.

The Zora king can’t help but relive that morning, again and again.

 

* * *

 

  _Of course, the sunlight had to hit him directly in his eyes. On his day off, no less._

_Slowly opening his eyes, Sidon groaned as he opened his mouth to yawn. He began to move his arms, but quickly realized that something was laying on his left arm. Specifically, someone. Sidon nearly forgot that his husband fell asleep in his arms some hours ago as he hummed a lullaby._

_The sight caused Sidon to smile. As much of an early bird his husband can be, occasionally Link will decide to sleep in and get some extra rest. Even in his old age, it wasn’t uncommon for Link to be one of the first people walking around in the palace during the morning hours.  Perhaps Link was too comfortable to get out of bed just yet. He also felt cold, but considering that the window was still open, Sidon assumed that it must have been “too much cool air” in the room._

_Even knowing that Link understood his situation, Sidon still felt guilty about having to take care of so many royal duties in the last seven days. In some ways, the King’s job was a never-ending one. Although he made it a point to spend some amount of time with Link each day before going to bed, it still bothered him that he barely saw his husband in the past week. In his mind, Sidon vowed to make it up to him while they spend the day at Toto Lake. Maybe he could even ask Link if they should spend their anniversary next month at Hateno or Lurelin. A week or two away from the kingdom would do them both some good – Sidon can ‘pretend’ to be a regular Zora, and Link will be able to travel somewhere that wasn’t in the Lanayru region. Link won’t say it, but Sidon can just tell that his small husband was itching to get out of their kingdom._

_Leaning down a bit, Sidon brushed aside a few stray hairs from Link’s face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. As he removed his lips, Sidon noticed that his husband’s forehead felt cold._

_…Too cold._

_He also realized that even for someone that was in a deep sleep, Link didn’t appear to be moving._

_Sidon’s eyes widened in an instant, and he gently shaked the Hylian in his arms._

_“Link?”_

_The small hero didn’t respond, and that caused Sidon’s heartbeat to increase in speed. He repeated the action with a bit more force._

_"…Hey Link. W-Wake up.”_

_As Link stayed completely still, water began to form in Sidon’s eyes and his head tail started to sway in panic.  Trying to calm himself down, he took a breath and checked his husband’s neck for a pulse. His clawed fingers shaking, the Zora king spoke to himself._

_“No no, h-he’s just... in deep sleep right now. Yes, he must have been very tired last night, especially because of me keeping him awake. “_

_The longer Sidon’s fingers rest on Link’s neck, the more they trembled._

_“Silly me. I’m getting so scared over nothing. My fingers won’t stop shaking, so of course I can’t feel his p-p-pulse…”_

_He slowly removed his fingers, and looked at his soulmate, the water in his eyes causing his vision to blur._

_“No…no no, please… Link, wake up.”_

_The king lowered his head to rest on top of Link’s chest, holding his breath in an attempt not to miss the sound of a heartbeat or any sign that his beloved was alive. Sidon held it in for about 30 seconds before he had to take a breath._

_Nothing. He couldn’t hear or feel a heartbeat._

_More tears flow from Sidon’s eyes as he raised his head to look at Link. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his husband’s body, sat up in their large bed, and moved Link to where his head rested under Sidon’s chin. As his large hands began to grip the body in his arms, it was at this point that Sidon couldn’t deny it any longer._

_His Link. His husband… was dead._

_Tightly holding Link’s body close to him, Sidon lifted his head up and let out a loud moan. One filled with extreme sorrow, and powerful enough to be heard and felt throughout the entire palace._

* * *

 

 The sight that the nearby guards arrived to, upon opening the room doors that morning, was a depressing one. Their king, sobbing his heart out as he cried into his husband’s lifeless body. Link was held so tightly that there were bruises forming on his skin.  Suha had ran into the room a few seconds after the guards did, and after trying to stay as calm as possible, left moments later to get Dia.

With how close everyone in the Domain were, it didn’t take long for the residents to murmur about the news that their beloved ‘second king’ was gone. Later that day, with both of his daughters by his side and with a wavering tone to his voice, Sidon publicly told everyone in Zora’s Domain that Link had indeed passed away during the night. In hindsight, the king was amazed that he went through the entire announcement without breaking down in a waterfall of tears, even if he had spent most of that morning and afternoon crying his eyes out. When it came time to discuss plans for the funeral, it was a different story.  

Although the Zora king had reassured his daughters that he would be fine in going through with the funeral plans, smile and all, it began to hit him that he didn’t know anything about what Link would want to happen. As much as they didn’t like to talk about it, Sidon felt in hindsight that he and Link should have at least discussed a few things when it came to a funeral. He had no idea if his husband would even _want_ to be buried.  Would he prefer to be cremated? Should the funeral be done with Zora traditions in mind, or with how things are typically done for Hylians? Was it better to have the ceremony be a ‘private’ or public event? The more he thought about it, the more the tears came right back, and they had temporarily put the funeral plans on hold.

Link’s body was currently being prepared for the funeral, and the Zora had been inside his… no, _their_ bedroom ever since that day he broke down. He barely had the will to even leave the bed, and it felt like ages since he stepped foot out of the room. If it weren’t the natural need to use the bathroom, Sidon likely would have completely stayed in the bed for days.

At a time like this, Sidon was relieved that Suha was taking care of any royal duties that needed to be completed during this time. Even in a period like this when pretty much the entire kingdom was in mourning, some things still had to be taken care of. It was just like his oldest child to put herself in that position, without hesitation. Of all the traits that she gained from Link, it was this one that Sidon liked the most. However, the king knows Suhanan enough that no matter how much she’ll try to remain poker-faced about the situation, she can only keep that up for so long.

Although he has been somewhat refusing to eat anything since…that morning, Sidon did appreciate his youngest daughter trying to spend some time with him these last couple of days. Truthfully, he felt guilty that Dia was spending so much of her time checking on him, instead of being with her boyfriend. A part of him also felt that Suha would rather be on her trip instead of covering for him, and she seemed to be quite excited about being at the Rito Village for a few days.

In true fashion, word indeed travels fast in Hyrule. It had been barely two days after Link’s death that condolences, flowers, and various offers of support were starting to arrive at the Zora Domain. While in his room, Sidon had overheard some of the guards mentioning that the small statue of Link that was in the plaza was starting to overflow with so many “gifts” and had half-jokingly considered if they should start guarding the statue. Despite the huge sorrow in his heart, it truly touched Sidon that so many people, in such a short amount of time, sent condolences and even visited the Domain to pay their respects. If there was any proof needed that Link was still important to the residents of Hyrule after all these years, this certainly was it.

For someone who saved the world, and the one person who had any right to be in “permanent retirement” due to that, Link kept himself busy with doing various things throughout the domain. Assisting in repairing the structures and buildings, occasionally helping the store owners with selling their products, and he could even be seen running random errands for the various residents of the kingdom. His actions had surprised quite a few people, but everyone had appreciated all his help. Even in his final years alive, Link would still try to help the Domain in any way he could, even though he had spent a lot more time in the palace than years prior.

The first days that Link had passed, the Zora Domain itself was almost at a standstill. The “calm but excited” atmosphere that the kingdom was known for had changed to one of deep sorrow. The residents of the domain were grieving, and just about every business had shut down for the first two days.

The only ones who ‘worked’ throughout the days were the kingdom guards, but even then, it was half-hearted as best. They kept an eye out for any suspicious activity as usual, but the thought of losing their “second king” stayed in the back of their minds. All the guards had already liked Link before he was a regular visitor to the domain, but their affection for the hero really grew after he officially became part of the Royal Zora family. It wasn’t too uncommon that Link would somewhat randomly join the guards in their morning training, and it was an event that everyone looked forward to. For the longest time, the Domain constantly talked about the time when during the “Changing of the Guard” competition that was held every 5 years, Link made a surprise appearance as a judge…and later as the “secret final boss” of sorts to the lucky warrior who was in 1st place.

Although he could think of the moment as amusing now, Sidon did panic when, upon his return from an important meeting at Hyrule Castle, he noticed the long cut on Link’s cheek when the hero met up with him in their palace. The Hylian promised him that he didn’t get into a fight with Bokoblins or worse, it was from the competition earlier that day, and that he also had to assure the young warrior that had accidentally caused the wound that he would not be banished from Lanayru by King Sidon for cutting his husband’s face.

Letting out a sigh, the Zora turns his head to look at the ceiling of the room, frowning as his mind wanders back to his final night with Link. Sidon _knew_ that something was bothering his husband  that evening. The Hylian wasn’t saying it directly, but something in the Zora’s gut just told him. However, he figured that Link would eventually tell him, like he always did. If not later that night, then certainly in the morning before they were to spend the rest of the day at Toto Lake.

He could have sworn that, for a moment, he saw an odd glow around Link’s form while they were talking. What a fool Sidon was for thinking that it was the moon’s light that had peeked into their room those hours ago.

In a small way, the fact that Link said the words “I love you”, on top of how troubled he looked should have been the biggest “warning”. It’s not that Link had _never_ said those three words to him. Compared to Sidon’s own “style” of affection, Link wasn’t much with actual verbal dialogue. The Hylian is more of a ‘actions speak louder than words’ kind of person when it came to how he personally showed Sidon, and to an extent their daughters, how much he cared about them.  Surprising his family with a large apple pie that he baked an hour before dinner time, bringing home a bunch of souvenirs each time he came back from a trip, the ways that Link would spoil Sidon when the Zora would have the day off…

Honestly, Sidon could count on both hands the times that his husband, be it verbally or with sign language, state to him that he loved him outside of an anniversary or in an intimate setting.  Despite that fact, it didn’t really bother him. It just made each time that Link would say “I love you” all the more special to him. The Zora king didn’t need to hear those words constantly to know how important he was to Link. Every “I love you” that came from Link was treasured, no matter how big or small it was. If he had to choose, the time when Link confessed his feelings to him would be Sidon’s favorite “I love you” of them all.

The shark king rubs his face against the pillow his head was resting on and lets out a small sigh. All these years later, and he still couldn’t believe that it was _he_ that the legendary hero was in love with. A tiny smile forms on his lips as he looks at the tunic in his hands, but it only lasts for a few moments.

Dare he admit, a small part of him was quite angry about Link not saying anything about him dying that night. Sidon tried not to think about how hurt he was about it, but the feeling still lingered in his heart.

Before the king knew it, the room was dark, and the sky outside was covered in stars. He had only noticed when Dia came back into the room for a brief time to try and get her father to eat again. The princess left after ten minutes, exchanging the old plate of food with a new one, and promising to be back in the morning with Suha.

The food in front of him looked so good, too. Five large Hylian bass, two giant seasoned crabs laying over a generous portion of steamed rice, and a variety of the juiciest fruits and vegetables. If he didn’t have a lack of appetite, that entire plate would be gone in less than a minute. When it came to his food preferences, his people knew him well.

His back facing the open window, he pulls the plate closer to him. The delicious scent floods his nose, but he still can’t bring himself to eat anything. Sidon starts to play around with the food with one of his fingers, and half-smiles at the plate.

“Heh, if only Link could see me now. He’d scold for me for not eating it.”

The king was so focused on the plate in-front of him that he fails to notice a soft light appearing and fading behind him. His ears pick up the sound of a voice.

_“Sidon, don’t be rude. Eat that plate of food. The chefs worked hard to make it for you.”_

The voice sounds like it was real, and Sidon lets out a soft laugh before speaking to himself.

“How pathetic am I? I’m now starting to imagine Link’s voice.”

_“…It’s not pathetic, Sidon. I’m here.”_

After a few moments, Sidon’s eye widened. He slowly turns to look around the room, trying to locate the source of that voice.  And there it was.

Standing near the huge open window, was Link.  He appears to be partially transparent. but mostly visible, and physically looks like the same age that he defeated Ganon. Despite the shark king himself having the item right in his reach, the ghost appears to be wearing the same Champion Tunic that he was known for.

Link’s eyes appeared to have a shine to them, but Sidon can’t tell if’s because his husband being a ghost, or if Link had cried before appearing in front of him.

The ghost appears to be a little nervous, but Link gives the king a smile as he talks to him.

“Hey…Sidon.”


	2. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here is Part 2! Aka "Link and Sidon have a conversation of sorts after being separated for four days." 
> 
> It might be a tad 'semi-dramatic' at a few parts, but I didn't want it to last for too long. And it's kind of important, all things considering. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for any and all errors that I missed! I'll likely be re-reading this at least five times before I go to sleep tonight to try and catch things that I missed before, haha!

As he stood there, Link had expected a few possible reactions to his arrival. One of Sidon bawling his eyes out all over again, tightly hugging him to keep him from leaving again. Another, of his husband’s expression turning to joy, embracing him as if he never left, more than happy to see him. The Hylian even half expected Sidon to run towards him and impulsively tackle the hero to the ground, too excited at seeing his husband again to realize how bad of an idea that might be. Link wasn’t even sure if they could actually touch each other.

What he didn’t expect, was Sidon’s expression changing from shock to…anger? The Zora’s eyes certainly narrowed, and there was that frown that Link knew all too well. If there were any other doubts, the fact that Sidon was slowly showing his teeth sealed the deal. Slightly worried, Link opens his mouth to speak.

“…Sido—”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“…Tell you? Sidon, I —”

“You knew, didn’t you? That night.”

Sidon’s voice was filled with a calm anger, and his eyes flowed with tears. The sight of this broke Link’s heart. The king continues to speak, slightly trembling with each word.

“You were dying…and y-you couldn’t tell me? I had to find out a couple of hours later, waking up to your lifeless body in my arms.”

Sidon slowly sat up from his bed, and carefully moved to sit on the edge of it. More words came out as he tries to stop crying.

“Link, you never kept secrets from me. You were always honest and would tell me _everything_. A-Aren’t we a team?  I feel like such a fool, a horrible mate even. The way you talked that night, about me and our daughters. How proud you were of us. I…I should have realized what was going on.  You were dying right in front of me, but I couldn’t see it. Not a single thing.”

His head-tail sways back and forth as he takes a breath to try to calm himself down.

“Did you think that I wouldn’t be able to handle it? No matter how upset it would make me, and of course it does now, I would want to know if you were in your final hours. Especially if you were aware of it as well. We could have faced it together. You would be upset if I had done that, I just know it. The more I thought about it, the more it hurt. I’m so sad and honestly a bit angry about that night. Oh Link, what made you believe that it was okay to-“

“I wanted my last moment with you to be happy.”

Sidon stares at his husband, watching the tears roll down Link’s face. His expression was one of distress, and his small hands begin to shake as Link raises them to sign. It hurt Sidon to see his beloved like this, and it was as if what anger he had inside him faded away the longer he looked at Link. Taking a small breath, Link’s hands start to move.

**“I was so scared that night. And worried. I didn’t know what to do. I went from looking forward to the next day, to realizing I wasn’t going to live long enough to see the sun rise again. The one thing I knew, despite being afraid, despite not exactly knowing how long I was going to be alive… was to be with you until the end.**

**“Yes, I truly should have said something to you that night. I wanted to tell you _so_ badly, Sidon. The longer the night went on, the harder it became to say anything.  Seeing you talk about us, how happy you were… I didn’t want to ruin that by saying that it was my last night with you. A part of me was still looking forward to going back to Toto Lake with you in the morning, even though I was dying in your arms.**

**“Sidon, I can never forget how upset you were when Dorephan passed away. The way you cried in my arms that night. It broke my heart so much that I didn’t want to see you like that again. Not if I could help it. Even if I am the cause of that sorrow. But now…I was being selfish for only thinking about my feelings.”**

The Hylian lets out a sad chuckle, looking away from his husband.

**“It’s sad. I can face a golden Lynel head-on without fear…but I was too scared to even tell my amazing husband I am about to die. You are not a horrible mate for not realizing that I was in my final hours. “**

Link looks down as he continues to sign, unable to face his husband right now.

**“ _I_ was the horrible mate, a very stupid one, for being a coward and lying to you. I should have been honest, and tell you what I was about to die. If the situation was reversed, I would have been hurt if you didn’t say anything to me about it. Sidon…I’m so sorry.”**

The ghost stood there, hands slowly returning to his sides, and his face still looking at the ground. A small thought appears in the back of Link’s mind, if coming here was a bad idea, but Link knew otherwise. Even if it meant the chance of Sidon forever resenting him for lying, he could ‘live’ with that pain if it meant keeping Sidon from starving himself to de—

Before he realizes it, a large red hand was slowing reaching out to touch his cheek. Sidon hesitated for a moment, as if he should even attempt such a thing, but he rests his hand on the side of Link’s face. He could lightly ‘feel’ Link’s skin, but there was a slight cold sensation. Link was still looking at the ground, but he hears Sidon’s gentle voice.

“Oh my dear hero… I truly am the fool. For not even considering your point of view on the situation.”

Link lifts his head up, and instantly notices the tears that were starting to form in Sidon’s eyes again. With a small smile, the Zora moves to rest on his knees, and he slowly brushes aside a strand of Link’s hair away from his face.

“…Realizing it was your final night… no, the last few hours of your life... that must have been terrifying.”

Link closes his eyes before verbally responding.

“It was.”

Sidon leans in further, gently placing a kiss on Link’s forehead.

“Forgive me. I was so insensitive. You went through so much, in such a small amount of time.”

The king feels a small pair of arms wrap around his neck, and his husband’s soft voice.

“I’m the one that should be sorry… not you. I caused all of this.”

Letting out an amused sigh, Sidon slowly wraps his arms around Link, holding him close.

“Perhaps we should just say that we are both at fault. We may end up going in circles about this.”

Link softly laughs and hums in agreement. Sidon slowly tightens his arms around him, letting out a soft purr and feeling the ghost rubbing his face into his neck. As he rests his cheek on top of Link’s head, Sidon closes his eyes and inhales.  

Even as a ghost, Sidon is so happy to see his dear Link again. It may have been four days, but it truly felt like an eternity to him. He can’t imagine that Link will be here with him forever, especially once the night is over. How he’ll manage the following days afterwards, he doesn’t know. It’s a thought that he tries to keep in the back of his mind. Sidon believes that he should enjoy this moment, while he can.

He almost didn’t notice Link’s hand jump around in a small area behind his neck, as if he was trying to find or “feel” something. A few moments later, the ghost takes a few steps back away from him.

Sidon watches as a pair of blue eyes look at him up and down, and winces at the ‘mild angry’ look on Link’s face. As the small hero raised his hands to sign, the Zora noticed his husband’s expression change to a familiar one of worry.

**“You really haven’t been eating since then. And your scales...they should never look like this.”**

With quick movements, Link reaches out to grab the plate of food that was on the bed and holds it out to the tall Zora in front of him. The Hylian can’t forget the reason he was given permission to go see Sidon, at least part of it. He may not be able to personally do anything about the scales, but Link could at least get his husband to eat. The Zora King looks down at the plate in front of him, and then back at his husband.

“…You want me to eat this now?”

Still holding the plate in his hand, Link replies verbally.

“Yes.”

Gently pushing Sidon to sit back on the bed, Link sets the plate on Sidon’s lap. He proceeds to crawl onto the bed himself, moving to the head of the bed, and sitting down with his legs crossed.  Link raises his hands to sign.

**“You are not leaving from that spot until you eat every single piece of food on that plate.”**

Turning himself to face his husband, Sidon half-smiles at him.

“Heh, can’t I at least warm the food up? It has been sitting for a few minutes.”

**“Nope. I have to make sure you eat everything.”**

Seeing a tiny smile on his husband’s face, Sidon shakes his head as he begins to eat. It was only a couple of days since that last time he ate anything, but it felt a bit odd to had food inside of his mouth. He starts slow at first, but before he realizes it, he was grabbing the food with his hands and taking huge bites out of the five large fish that were on his plate. It wasn’t long before the Zora left nothing but a skeleton for each fish, and ‘dived’ into the other contents that were on the large plate. The seasoned crab, exotic fruits and vegetables, rice --- Sidon attacked it all like there was no tomorrow.

He’s not sure if it was due to him neglecting to eat the last few days, but the food truly was delicious. So good, that he had to catch himself from licking the plate clean right after he ate the last bit of rice that was available. He stares at the plate, debating if he should even do such a thing, but his ears catch a gentle laughing sound from Link’s direction. As if his husband gained psychic powers upon his death, Link talks to Sidon with a smirk.

“If you want to lick your plate clean, you can. I’ll allow it. Just this once.”

Seeing the Hylian wink at him, Sidon laughs as he did just that. The king knew that he didn’t really have to be “allowed” to lick the plate. Link would have been a bit of a hypocrite if he was seriously giving him permission, because Sidon lost count how many times he’s seen Link do it when they would eat while traveling between towns. The legendary hero even had a bit of a reputation for a humorously short amount of time. It wasn’t until Suha and Dia came into the picture that Link ‘cracked down’ on it. Something along the lines of “I don’t think it’s good for the Princesses of the Zora Domain to be known for having bad table manners”. As one who grew up in a royal household, Sidon couldn’t argue with that.

He was half-expecting Link to scold him for eating “like a wild animal”, especially when he was shoving the rice down the plate into his mouth, and especially the way he tore into one of the Hylian Bass, but all he heard was a soft chuckle. Peeking at Link, his husband appeared to be relieved. Sidon swallows the small amount of food that was still in his mouth before asking Link a question.

“…Did I worry you that much?”

“…Yes.”

The Hylian looks down, his hands curling into a fist.

“Sidon, I thought that you were going to starve to death.”

Sidon’s eyes widened.

“…Link, I…”

The Hylian moves over to where Sidon was at, and gently picks off the stray pieces of rice that were around the Zora’s mouth. Link looks at his husband with a sad smile.

“I expected you to be so upset, but…not like that.”

Link places both of his hands on the side of Sidon’s face, staring into his eyes.

“…I can’t take away the sadness in your heart because by my death, but I wasn’t going to let you kill yourself like that, Sidon.”

“You…thought I was going to die?”

“I feared that you would, yes.”

Link signs with his hands.

**“Sidon, you really had everyone worried about you. And I’m not just talking about our girls and the rest of the domain. It was hard for Mipha to watch you suffer like that.”**

“Mipha? You’ve met with her…there?”

**“Yes. She was the first one that I saw when I woke up, on the other side. She sends her love, by the way.”**

It makes Sidon smile.

“I’m happy that Mipha was there for you. Please, tell her that I send my love as well. When you see her again.”

With a nod, Link gives his husband a smile before he resumes signing.

**“I will.  I admit that the first hour we were together, we mainly talked about you. She asked so many questions about us, our family, our home. It was nice. I forgot that I was dead, for a short amount of time.”**

Link’s expression changes, a frown forming on his lips.

**“Mipha was actually scared to show me how you were doing since I died. When I crossed over, it took three days for me to wake up, so I didn’t know what had happened. When I finally got to see you Sidon, I…”**

He looks down for a few moments, before lifting his head up.

**“It scared me. So, so much.”**

Link lifts his head up to look at Sidon, doing all he can to hold back any tears that dared to come out of his blue eyes.

**“I was only able to see a small part of what happened in the last day, but… I was starting to panic. The one thing that I had hoped wouldn’t happen, ended up coming true. It hurt me too much to see you in such a way, Sidon. I had to do something. I took a huge chance and asked the goddess Hylia herself to let me see you again. Even if it was only for one night. It’s why I am sitting here with you right now.”**

Link grabs one of Sidon’s hands, lightly squeezing it with his own, and speaks.

“I couldn’t risk you dying like that, even if it would be nice to have you on the other side, with me.”

The king places his other hand on top of Link’s.

“Oh Link, I’m so sorry for scaring and worrying you.”

The Hylian reaches out to touch the king’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb as he spoke to him.

“No more apologies, Sidon. It’s okay.”

Link closes his eyes as he smiles.

“The fact that you ate the entire plate makes me happy. You are already looking better.”

Sidon leans into Link’s hand, staring in his blue eyes when he opens them again.

“I’m pleased to hear that you feel that way now. The last thing that I ever want to do is worry you.”

“To be honest, I think I will always worry about you. Death won’t change that for me.”

Link quickly kisses Sidon on the lips.

“Not that I want it to.”

Sidon gives Link the grin that he adores so much and lets out a laugh. He closes his eyes and lets out a purr, feeling Link’s small thumb brush against his cheek again.  The sound grew louder as Link uses his other hand to gently stroke the top of his head.

It felt so good to be loved. Being with his beloved like this, Sidon wanted this night to last forever. He pretends that it can, even if he knows otherwise.

As he continued to touch Sidon’s head, a nagging thought begins to appear in Link’s mind. He frowns, wishing that it didn’t come to him at a time like this. Perhaps…it was a time like this that the Hylian _needed_ to say it to his husband. With hesitation in his voice, Link speaks.

“Sidon.”

“Hmmm?”

Sidon opens his eyes. Link was staring at him, but he looked uncertain, and the shark could also read a hint of distress in his face. Sidon’s eyes widen in alarm.

“Link, what’s wrong? Are you about to dissape-“

“No, no. It’s not that.”

“…Then, what is it?”

“It’s just…”

Smiling at the king in front of him, Link moves his fingers up and down his cheek. A few seconds pass before the Zora turns his face to kiss Link’s fingers, playfully biting at them when Link moves his fingers away in a teasing manner.  Hearing his soul mate let out a small laugh, Sidon gently presses on, his hand gently resting on Link’s leg.

“Honey, talk to me… Something else is on your mind.”

His smile fading away, Link takes a breath as he began to speak the following words. Ones that would occasionally drift in his mind the last few years that he was alive. Thoughts that he never mentioned to anyone else, not even to Sidon.

As much as he would occasionally try to fool himself into believing otherwise, the lifespan of a Hylian is much shorter than a Zora’s. His dear king still had centuries of life ahead of him, assuming he doesn’t run into any harm or face a deadly disease.  No matter what age that Link died, Sidon would spend a good majority of his life ‘alone’, as far as a life partner goes.

To Link, it would be unfair to expect Sidon to remain as a widower for the rest of his days. His beloved deserves all the happiness in the world, even if it means the chance of someone else being with him as a spouse.

It frequently happened, and in some ways expected, for a husband or wife to remarry whenever their beloved dies. Link is aware that, like Hylians, Zora typically were married for life, and even though it rarely happens by comparison, even they are not immune to that subject. He personally knew a few Zora couples where one of them had lost their spouse beforehand.

 It makes Link feel like he’s being selfish by thinking it, but it would hurt him quite a bit to see Sidon remarry another. He knew that Sidon meant every single word when he’d tell Link that he will love him until the end of time, but… how much would that change if he were to…

Link briefly shakes his head at the thought. He had no right to act in such a way. Truthfully, he has sacrificed his own feelings over the years that he was actively protecting Hyrule, especially the time before he was romantically with Sidon. The hero should be ‘used’ to that sacrifice, being the well-trained warrior and knight that he was. No matter how he felt in the deepest part of his heart, and especially considering that he’s no longer ‘alive’, Sidon’s future happiness is the top priority now. Perhaps old habits die hard, but to Link, his own happiness does and should not matter in a situation like this.

Although he would mean every single word, Link looks away from his husband’s gaze.

“I’ve been thinking about it for some years. I…I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to be alone. Even if…that involved letting another person into your life. I would be completely fine, and so happy for you, if you ever decided to remar—”

“No.”

Link quickly looks at his husband, and it was a movement that the shark noticed. Sidon stares directly at Link, and despite the angry look on his face, Link knew that the Zora wasn’t ‘directly’ glaring at him.

“I refuse to even let that be an option, Link. I thought you knew this – us Zora, we mate for _life_. And although there is nothing wrong if one chooses to do so after a spouse dies, I _will not_ marry anyone else. From the day that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, even if we don’t age at the same speed, I already made my decision on the matter. As far as I am concerned, there will be no other.”

As he gazes directly into his eyes, Link knew that Sidon meant every word, and he wasn’t going to change his mind about it. The tone in his voice left no room for any doubt. Sidon slowly smiles at Link, and kisses his forehead.

“And besides…”

The Zora lifts Link’s chin with a finger, and winks at him.

“My soulmate is the legendary hero for Hyrule. A highly trained warrior, an excellent care taker, amazing with kids, a first-rate cook, _extremely_ good in the bedroom, and one incredibly gorgeous man. I truly believe that there is no other being in the entire universe that could compete with that.”

From the way Link looks away from him, Sidon had to grin. It’s nice to know that even as a ghost, his husband can still blush. Touching their foreheads together the best they could, considering the king’s drastically different head shape, Sidon gazes into Link’s eyes again, and softly speaks to him.

“…So please, don’t ever think that I would marry anyone else. As far as the reign of ‘King Sidon’ goes, there will ever be one ‘Second King’ or ‘Royal Consort’. And that title belongs to a Hylian hero named Link.”

Letting out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding, Link gently pushes against Sidon’s forehead. He slowly raises his hands, and signs to him.

**“Is it bad … that hearing those words…made me feel happy, even if it’s a little bit?”**

Sidon quietly chuckles at this and pushes against Link’s forehead.

“I don’t think so. And I would imagine that at least a part of you would be hurt, if I did marry another.”

Watching his husband lean into his hand, Sidon speaks to Link with a soft voice.

“I will admit Link, that…if the situation was reversed, and you chose to marry another, I would be very happy for you…and I’d be quite jealous as well.”

Link quietly sighs as he moved his face away from Sidon’s hand, moving it to where the Zora’s knuckles were near Link’s lips. Giving them a soft kiss, Link looks at his husband, a smile slowly forming on his face.

“All of those compliments you gave me…”

Link giggles as he raises his hands to sign, setting Sidon’s hand on his lap.

**“Don’t act like you aren’t incredible either, dear.”**

Before Sidon could even open his mouth to protest such a thing, Link quickly signs, a grin forms on his face.

**“Need I remind you about the Lynel incident?”**

Sidon shakes his head, smiling.

“Link, I was just doing what most husbands would do if they find their beloved, wounded and being attacked by a much larger creature. I wasn’t going to let that Lynel kill you.”

**“From the way you threw the Lynel off the mountain, you make sure of that. If I wasn’t nearly unconscious and bleeding out, I would have run over to kiss you…and perhaps even more.”**

Link gives his husband a wink, and Sidon lets out a soft laugh while shaking his head again. Although the Zora briefly admitted to himself that what Link had implied would be quite the interesting “victory reward”, he begins to thing back on what Link said _right_ before it.

“Heh, don’t remind me about your wound. That was one of the worst injuries that I’ve ever seen on you. “

**“You’re being dramatic.”**

**“** Honey, even the medic that tended to your injury said it: if the Lynel’s claws had pierced you half an inch deeper, your guts would have been outside of your body. Not even the world’s strongest health potion can repair that.”

“ **Still, it was such an amazing thing that you did, and I was far from the only one who felt that way. Everyone else in the domain thought so as well, and you’ll forever go down in Zora history as the ‘Lynel-Slaying King’.”**

 **“** My throw didn’t kill it, apparently. It’s still on the mountain.”

**“True, but the last few times I had went even near that area, that Lynel runs the other direction when he sees me. He doesn’t want a repeat of last time.”**

Resting a hand on Sidon’s chest, Link strokes it gently while giving Sidon a partially seductive smile. The Hylian speaks with a tone in his voice that matched his expression.

“The Lynel knows better than to mess with the mate of the Legendary Champion, King Sidon of the Zora Domain.”

Before Sidon could stop it, he lets out a purr. He’s not ashamed to admit that the conversation really flattered him, and the king finds it amusing that his husband, in his own ‘style’, doesn’t hesitate to flirt with him. Truth be told, many of their evening conversations ended up being like this. Discussing random things that happened during the day, remembering events from the past, and the occasional moments when a few innocent kisses turn into something more.

As the couple change their positions around to where Sidon was resting his head on Link’s lap, he couldn’t help but think about the night thus far. Although it was a bit of a rough start, Sidon was extremely happy that Link was here. If he hadn’t known better, this would have been a usual night for them. The reality of the situation had escaped his mind for a brief time, and no matter how much he was enjoying this, Link would eventually leave him. Again.

The thought causes Sidon to frown, and Link notices it. The ghost tilts his head to the side and asks him.

“What’s wrong?”

Sidon’s golden eyes focus on Link, smiling at him.

“For a moment…I completely forgot that this is likely your final night with me.”

The comment made the Hylian’s eyes widen for a moment, before he leaned down so that their foreheads were touching again.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that if I had to pick one part of this chapter that was my favorite, it would have to be the Lynel part. I keep having a Looney Tunes-styled image of the Lynel falling off the mountain, hehe.  
> The part where Sidon talks to Link about not marrying anyone else was one of the first things I wrote for the entire story. 
> 
> I'm not sure if there will be one or two more chapters after this. We'll see how editing the rest of the story goes. Until next time, everyone!


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 3! aka "Link and Sidon talk about memories and the reality of the situation".
> 
> This chapter is going to be a bit short compared to the previous ones, but the next part/chapter will be quite long by comparison. :D I found a good stopping point where I could separate it, so I decided to make it chapter 3, despite the length.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any and all errors!

 

The room was silent. Link closes his eyes as he sighs, and Sidon continues to gaze up at him. He raises a clawed hand to run a few fingers through Link’s hair, which causes the ghost to reopen his eyes. Link smiles at Sidon, feeling the Zora’s hand moving to rest on his cheek.      

“Hey…Link?”

“Yes?”

Sidon lightly bites his lower lip, his long head-tail twitching. The Hylian can recognize that head-tail movement anywhere, and gazes at his husband with concern. Debating for a few moments, Sidon asks Link the question that he may already know the answer to.

“…Will I see you again?”

The Hylian opens his mouth as If he already knew the answer, but slowly closes it. Placing a soft kiss on the shark king’s head, Link gently runs his hand all along his husband’s head-tail.

“I…I can’t really say. I do know one thing…”

Link quickly pokes Sidon in the nose, causing the latter to wince a bit.

“If you do something like _that_ again. Cause everyone in the kingdom, especially our sweet daughters, to panic about your health and well-being… I may actually divorce you.”

Link winks at his husband. Sidon rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“Even in death, you still will never let me forget that day, huh?”

 “Of course not. I have to admit…”

Link raises his hands and signs at his husband, trying to hold back a laugh.

**“Despite being technically the ‘queen’, it’s still a huge honor to have the handsome King of the entire Zora Domain bow in apology for sitting on a tiny ocarina.”**

“Hey, Zelda gave that to you at our wedding! I know how much you treasured it, especially after her death. Can you blame me for being scared?”

**“But a divorce?”**

Watching Sidon pout at him in a playful manner, Link laughs before caressing the fin on the top of his husband’s head.

“…It would take a lot more than that…for me to leave you.”

As cute as it was at the time, it bothered Link that Sidon seriously believed he would end their marriage for something as small as a smashed ocarina. Of course, he was sad that the ocarina was shattered – he would spend many a day and night playing songs from the instrument, and it would be his go-to stress reliever whenever something bothered him. The day of the incident, the Zora king had avoided him for a good chunk of the day before coming to him with tears flowing from his eyes and a pile of blue broken pieces in large shaking hands. It took quite some time for Sidon to believe Link when the latter said that he still loved the Zora with all his heart, and a broken ocarina wasn’t going to change that.

Link wonders if he should tell Sidon that he kept all the pieces of the ocarina, and had it stored in the same box that originally held the intricate necklace that Sidon used to propose to him those years ago.  He decides against saying anything. It will be a nice little surprise the next time Sidon comes across the gift-box.

A slight frown appears on Link’s face as he trails a finger down the Zora’s cheek.

“But really, my dear Sidon.  I don’t want you to be like this…because of me.”

Link takes a deep breath.

“…I’m dead. Not even the goddess Hylia is going to change that, no matter how much we would want her to.”

He lays his head ontop of Sidon’s, absentmindedly trailing a hand down his mate’s long head-tail.

"Staying locked up in this room certainly won’t change that, either.”

Link tilts his head and leaves a kiss on Sidon’s ‘crown’.

“It’s natural to grieve. No one will blame you for that. I know you will have so much sadness in your heart for a long time, and it still bothers me that I’m the cause of it. But you can’t stay like this forever. The entire Domain needs you, Sidon. You are their king – you still have so many years ahead of you to be a great ruler. They’ve already lost me -  they don’t need to worry if their beloved king will succumb to death as well. “

The ghost moves his head to stare into Sidon’s eyes. Trying not to visibly wince, he raises his hands to sign. Even in death, Link still can’t verbally talk for long stretches without this throat starting to bother him.

**“As much as I would find it romantic in a few of the novels I’ve read over the years, a couple who love each other so much that they pass away within a short amount of time of each other… I wouldn’t wish that kind of fate on us.”**

Sidon warmly smiles at him. Despite the smile, Link can still see sorrow in his husband’s eyes, and his own heart aches. Link reaches out to grab one of Sidon’s hands, and gently squeezes it. Bringing the hand to his lips, the hero slowly kisses it.

**“I want to be with you again _so_ badly, but I…I need you to live. If not for me, then for our people…and our daughters. Suhanan and Tweedia are both so strong, but even they would be devastated if they were to lose you as well.”**

The red Zora sighs, and frowns.

“I know. I feel horrible that I’ve caused everyone to worry about me so much. Especially our girls.”

Sidon looks directly at Link.

“You know… that first night after you died… I woke up in the middle of the night to see Suha and Dia, asleep near the edge of the bed. They must have been so worried about me being alone that night.“

A soft and sad chuckle escapes from Link’s mouth as he quietly replies to Sidon.

“Of course, they would be concerned about you. I imagine that they couldn’t sleep in their own rooms, either.”

“Heh…It reminded me on when they were little. Those nights when they would slip into our room when it was storming horribly outside. They would huddle up to us, shivering in fear until they fell asleep or the thundering would stop, whichever came first.”

Sidon feels a small hand gently caress the top of his head, and watches as a smirk forms on his husband’s face.

“You act as if you are not guilty of the same thing.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

Leaning back for better arm movement, the Hylian raises his hands to sign, still smirking.

**“I seem to remember that during a great chunk of those times, you were huddling up to me as well. Even when our daughters weren’t in the room, you’d cling onto me during the bad storms. Some mornings after, I would wake up to you holding on to me for dear life.”**

Seeing Sidon pout at him, Link quietly laugh and resumes signing.

**“But it never really bothered me, even after all these years. I still find it one of the many cute things that you tend to do, my precious King Sidon.”**

The comment causes Sidon to grin. As smug as the Zora looked, there were a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“That sounds like something that I would say.”

**“Perhaps, but I truly meant every word, my beloved.”**

Link uses a finger to trail down the left side of Sidon’s face, a look in his eyes that Sidon would describe as complete adoration. Tilting his head, Sidon slowly reaches out to gently grab the back of Link’s head, and slowly pushes it closer to his own. Taking the hint, Link smiles as he places his hands on both sides of his husband’s face, their lips meeting each other.

It was a few seconds before they parted, and Link quickly kisses Sidon again before the king could say anything. Slowly tightening his grip in Link’s hair, Sidon returns the second kiss. It went a little deeper than the first, and although Sidon was enjoying the kiss, the king senses that something was… off. As he pulls away from Link, Sidon instantly spots the small trail of tears flowing from Link’s eyes. The Zora’s own eyes widen.

“Link, you’re crying. What’s wrong?”

Hesitating for a moment, the hero looked away while biting his lower lip. Link unintentionally lets out a small sob, which causes Sidon to swiftly sit up and rests Link’s head in his hands. Brushing away a tear as it fell down Link’s cheek, the shark speaks with concern in his voice.

“Please Link…talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

Link shifts to look at his husband, staring into his gold eyes. He tries to give Sidon a smile, but they both know that it wasn’t an honest one. Placing a free hand on top of his husband’s, and with a shaking voice, Link answers.

“…I’m just… I… I wish I was still alive.”

Link widens his smile.

“I didn’t think that I would…die s-so soon like this.”

Link’s teeth start to show.

“I thought that… I honestly thought that I had more time to be with you. With our daughters. With everyone.”

The Hylian leans forward, his forehead touching Sidon’s chest, and releases a small laugh.

“…How naïve of me.”

More laughter comes out of Link’s mouth, slowly turning into quiet sobs, and Sidon feels a small pair of arms holding onto him. Without hesitation, the Zora king holds Link closer to him and releases a soothing purr. The act causes Link to sob more, and Sidon tries his best to hold back his own tears. He’s already cried enough the last couple of days.

He didn’t know how long it was, a few minutes, or a half hour, but Sidon continued to hold Link in his arms.  When it seemed like his small husband stopped crying, Sidon turns his head to get a better look of him. Feeling the Zora move, Link slowly looks up at him with a half-smile on his face.

“I’m sorry. It’s probably silly of me to be like this right now.”

“Oh, don’t be. You have nothing to apologize for, Link.”

As he looks down at his beloved, water slowly forms in Sidon’s eyes.

“As scared as I have been these past years, I believed we had more time together as well.”

The king places a kiss on Link’s forehead and quietly laughs.

“I don’t even know how you’d want the funeral to be like. A legendary hero such as yourself deserves the best, but I have no clue where to start.”

Link hums as he starts thinking, cupping his chin with his own hand. Sidon tilts his head to look more at his husband, and it was 30 seconds later before the Hylian moves. He looks up at Sidon and curls his fingers in a “come closer” gesture. The Zora king half-smiles, curious as to why Link would want to whisper to him, and leans in. Letting out a small giggle, Link whispers into Sidon’s ears. The moment that Link was finished, Sidon’s eyes widened, and he quickly turned to face him.

“Link…are you sure?”

Link simply responds with the sweetest smile on his face, and his hand softly resting on Sidon’s heart.

“Yes.”

If Sidon had eyebrows, he would be raising one of them right now.

“…Are you absolutely certain about this?”

The Hylian reaches up and slowly wraps his arm, rubbing his face into the king’s neck.

“I am.”

Closing his eyes, Sidon holds his mate close and sighs.

“…If that is what you wish.”

He giggles as he rubs his cheek on top of Link’s head, and his head-tail sways back in forth.

“…Even now, you never cease to surprise me, Link. That is one of the many things that I will always love about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things go well, the next chapter should be the final one, and it will be a meaty one (assuming I don't split that into two parts -I'll try not to)
> 
> Until next time, everyone!


	4. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka: "A few more conversations, before 'it's time to say goodbye.' "
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I seriously had intended to have this up much sooner than now. D: But part-way through tweaking it, I actually ended up changing and re-working a few important parts! And the usual adding stuff in, of course. 
> 
> Forgive me for any and all spelling and grammar errors!

 

“Hey, Sidon.”

“Yes?”

Link leans back to directly look into his husband’s amber eyes, moving one of his hands to rest on Sidon’s cheek. He gently caresses it with his thumb, and smiles when Sidon leans into his hand. As he places his other hand on his beloved’s face, a small jolt of sadness hits Link.

Despite knowing that these things happen, it’s still unfair that his death came with no real warning. Link is grateful that he was able to die in Sidon’s arms, but he imagined that he would have at least more time to “prepare” for it. Even one entire day would be enough.

A question forms in the ghost’s mind, and removing his hands to sign, Link asks him.

**“If we had more time, a full day in fact… what would do you for our final day together?”**

Sidon’s eyes widen, and he hesitates before answering.

“… Well, I’d ask you to see if there are anything you wanted to me to do?”

Link tilts his head and smiles.

**“Let’s say that I leave everything in your hands.”**

Sidon rests his hand on his chin and begins to think. Watching the Zora get lost in his thoughts, Link curls up to him, closing his eyes with a smile. It was a somewhat harmless question, but it touched Link that his beloved was thinking so deeply about his response. It was a minute later when he hears his husband’s voice again.

“To start, from the second you wake up, I would spoil you rotten.  Well…more so that I already do, I suppose.”

Link lets out a small laugh before Sidon continues.

“For breakfast, I’d cook you any and every single dish you’d like for me to make. No exceptions, even if you wanted me to make the Monster Cake that you love so much. Maybe I would even throw in a back massage as well. After you get ready, with whatever outfit you wanted to wear, or how you’d like for me to style your hair, I’d hold your hand, and walk around our entire home.”

The king slowly holds Link closer to him, gazing into his eyes.

“Then, if you were up to it, I would take us to the giant waterfall near the East Reservoir Lake, and swim upstream.”

A small blush form on the Zora’s cheeks.

“…Like what we did on our wedding day.”

That causes Link to grin and run his hand up and down Sidon’s long head-tail.  When it came to wedding ceremonies, it was Zora tradition for the newly married couple to swim up the waterfalls of the Domain. He and Sidon were not an exception to this ritual, especially with one of them being royalty, and the Hylian admitted that it was one of his favorite parts of the entire event.

When the couple reached the top of the giant waterfall, instead of falling back down to the ground, they rose higher. After a few moments of panic, Sidon relaxed upon seeing that Link ‘surprised’ him (and everyone at the wedding) by pulling out his paraglider. The glide back down to the ground was a beautiful sight, with the sunlight hitting the water _just right_ , causing the whole lake to appear like it was glowing.

At least, until one ray of light reflected the water to where it shined so bright, it blinded Link and he lost control of the glider. A few seconds later, the paraglider went flying off alone, and Sidon quickly grabbed Link and curled into a ball before they both hit the water. All the guests were worried about the couple (more so for Link) but were instantly relieved when Sidon appeared from the water, holding Link in his arms, and the pair sharing a laugh with what happened to them.

Even though Link was amazed that they came out of the water without any open wounds, they did have to sit out of their own reception for the first 20 minutes. The medics wanted to make sure that they were both okay – it wouldn’t have been good for a marriage to start where both of the grooms were injured shortly after saying their vows.

Trailing a finger up and down the king’s broad chest, the hero quietly speaks.

“Everything sounds so nice, thus far.”

Link warmly smiles at Sidon.

“Please continue.”

The king lays his head back down on Link’s lap, smiling as he resumes his plan.

“I’d imagine we would eat lunch around that time, and we’d have a nice picnic of sorts by the lake. Maybe even do a bit of exploring around the area, unless there were any monsters around. I don’t think it’s wise to spend the last some-odd hours of your life defending yourself against a horde of Lizalfos. ”

Link looks to the side and gets into a thinking pose. He looks back at the Zora king and signs with a grin.

**“I don’t know, Sidon. I admit, spending part of my final day fighting monsters wouldn’t be too bad, if we had to. It would be a little bit exciting, nostalgic even.”**

Sidon shakes his head in amusement.

“Why am I not surprised to hear that?”

**“Your husband is the hero of Legend. ‘Monster Slaying’ is part of what he is famous for.”**

The ghost winks, and they laugh together. After calming down, Sidon clears his throat and continues to talk.

“Anyway, we will explore the area, monsters or not, and even do a little bit of swimming in the rivers and ponds. Come night fall, we could head back to the East Reservoir Lake, and make it a romantic evening.”

Link’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

**“And…just what would we do that would make it a romantic night?”**

“We could spend at least part of the evening talking about various things while holding each other close. Just enjoying each other’s company. Maybe even finish off whatever food we didn’t eat earlier in the day. Lay down together, kiss and…look at the stars.“

Sidon hears Link trying to hold back a laugh, and he grins at him.

“Oh? What did I say that amuses you?”

Link signs a reply, an eyebrow raised and a smile on my face.

**“I had half-expected you to say that you want to make _proper_ use of the bed at the lake, considering the mini wedding theme you have going on at this moment.”**

Link giggles as the shark king pokes him in the nose. After their wedding and reception ended, the couple did make use of the bed that was placed on the edge of the East Reservoir Lake. The entire area was reserved for the newlywed couple that night, and as initially awkward Link was about it at first, it wasn’t the most public spot the couple got intimate in.

Thank the heavens Muzu or anyone else of the kingdom didn’t catch the duo when they had an ‘incident’ in the throne room…

His mind lingering on the memory for a few seconds longer than he probably should have, Sidon talks to the ghost with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Well, if you were to ask or imply such during that time, I wouldn’t have objected. I’d be _more_ than happy to, infact.”

Link giggles.

**“It would certainly be one way to send off your husband to the afterlife.”**

The ghost smiles, a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

**“…And if it was my last moments alive with you, if we were told specifically how many minutes I had left,…what would you do then?”**

“Then, I would end the day by holding your hands…”

The king uses this moment to grab Link’s hands with his own, kissing the ghost’s knuckles. Hearing Link let out a soft sigh, Sidon smiles.

“...and I’d gaze directly into those beautiful eyes of your that I adore so much…”

Link leans forward so their faces were a few inches apart, which causes Sidon to quietly laugh.

“…and I would tell you…no, I would thank you.”

Link raises an eyebrow, speaking softly to his husband.

“Thank me?”

“Yes. I would thank you for so many things.”

Sidon gently tightens his hands around Link as he spoke the following words, his eyes never leaving Link’s.

“Link, I would thank you for loving me. For always being there for me when I needed you. For protecting everyone. For putting up with every time I would loudly declare my eternal love for you, or any other ‘silly’ thing that I do that would bother most spouses.  For doing me the honor of being my husband. For raising a beautiful family with me. For ruling the Domain by my side, and in my place when I’m away. And finally…”

The Zora leans up to kiss Link. Their lips touch for a few moments before Sidon pulls away, a giant red hand resting on his small husband’s cheek.

“I would thank you Link, for allowing me to spend part of my life with you. No matter how long I l live, I’ll treasure every single moment we’ve had together, good or bad, until my final breath. Even beyond death, if it’s possible.”

Those words deeply touch Link’s heart. Trying not to shed anymore tears, he leans into Sidon’s hand and smiles. He gently caresses Sidon’s cheek with his own hand as he speaks to him.

“Heh. Even in my final hours, you would be as romantic and sweet as possible.”

“Of course, I would, Link. How could I not act in such a way around you?”

A grin forms on Sidon’s face.

“That wouldn’t be the last thing I do, though.”

“…Oh? What would that be?”

Slowly, Sidon moves his hand to rest behind Link’s head and pushes so Link’s face moved closer to his own. The Hylian simply laughs as he joins Sidon for another kiss. It was longer than the last, and neither one wanted it to end. The Zora speaks as they pulled their lips apart.

“Of course, that would all be assuming it’s just the two of us that day. I’d imagine a few things would be different should Suha and Dia be involved as well. No matter what, you’d be spoiled that day, be it only me, or by the three of us.”

Link quietly laughs as he raises his hands to sign.

**“I’d have no objections to that. If I was with my family, I’d gladly welcome all of the extra attention.”**

Link giggles.

**“Knowing the three of you, I wouldn’t be surprised if it ended up being a competition of ‘Who Spoils Me The Best?’”**

“I would win that contest, right?”

**“I don’t know about that. I’d argue that our girls would try to form a temporarily alliance to de-throne you in the ‘spoiling’ department. Other than that, I’d bet that Suha would probably do a temporary evacuation of some parts of the Domain to give me as much peace and quiet as possible.  Dia would likely turn part of the palace into a temporary spa resort, and pamper me to my heart’s content. ”**

Link quietly sighs.

**“Speaking of our youngest…”**

Link tilts his head to the side, smiling warming at Sidon.

**“Don’t be surprised if Tweedia comes to ask you about something important.”**

“Important?”

**“Yes, I was supposed to help with it before…you know.”**

“It’s something good, I take it?”

Link’s only response to that was a grin, and it caused the king to laugh.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t I at least get a hint, or something of the sort?”

The Hylian shakes his head.

**“No. It will ruin the surprise.”**

“It must _really_ be good if you won’t even do that.”

Sidon laughs.

“Perhaps it explains why she seemed so excited as of late. I had figured it was because of being around Lorelei so much lately. With how much they dote on each other, and with how long they’ve been together, I’m surprised that they aren’t married yet. Hmm, maybe Lor is too scared to ask for her hand in marriage.”

It takes Link more willpower than usual to keep his face straight. His dear husband can be a bit clueless at times. If only Sidon knew how close he was…

Link leans over to kiss Sidon’s forehead, giggling as he speaks.

“You’ll get your answer in time.”

“They’ve grown up so fast. Our daughters, I mean. I still remember the day Suha’s egg hatched like it was yesterday. And when we met Tweedia.”

Link quietly giggles while he signs to Sidon.

**“Nothing like meeting your future daughter by catching her trying to steal the Master Sword. For being a little girl at the time, she almost managed to walk out the palace with it.”**

“At least that incident _finally_ convinced you to relocate the sword to a safer spot in the palace. Bazz and I have tried to tell you for the longest that leaving the sword in the main study room was a bad idea.”

The ghost sticks his tongue out, but Sidon continues the story.

“That day, there was a few tours going on in certain areas of the palace, and Dia was separated from the group that she was with. Curiosity got the better of her, and when we asked her why she tried to steal it, her reason was ‘I thought it was a cool-looking fake Master Sword. What fool would leave the real Master Sword lying around where anyone could grab it?’. Bazz had to walk out of the room for a few minutes so he wouldn’t go into a laughing fit in front of you.”

Link wasn’t surprised that Sidon started to laugh, and he let out a sigh in defeat. In hindsight, it was a somewhat humorous situation for the most part anyway. When Sidon calmed down, the Hylian gently taps his nose before signing with a grin.

**“You know if I hadn’t left the sword out, we wouldn’t have met her, right?”**

“Perhaps, but…I feel like even if the sword situation didn’t happen, Tweedia would have been a part of our lives regardless. It was fate meeting her, at least that’s what I think.”

**“There was a palace tour that day, and you _do_ like to have a ‘surprise’ appearance in the middle of those tours, so there was a high chance of at least you running into her.”**

It was Sidon’s turn to ‘pout’, but the king quickly changed his expression to a smile.

“The community she was traveling with happened to set up camp not far from the Domain. I recall she always had some reason to come to the palace, to make up for what she did. That was how she ended up working with the kitchen staff for a little while.”

**“We grew so fond of her. I’ll never forget the look on her face when we asked some time later if she wanted to stay and live with us. She was so happy, she cried. Heh, you cried as well, Sidon.”**

“Oh? Don’t act as if you weren’t shedding any tears about it.”

**“That is true. Suha was quite happy with the news, even if she was trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal to her. Her head-tail gave away her true feelings.”**

Link trails a finger across Sidon’s forehead.

**“You know that even after all these years, the girls still think we are lying about how we got Suha?”**

“To be honest, if I hadn’t experienced it myself, I wouldn’t have believed it either. It’s not really common to wake up seeing that your sleeping pool is glowing, with a Zora egg inside.”

Link laughs, closing his eyes with a smile. Even before death, he was forever grateful to the goddess Hylia. The hero truly didn’t think that a little prayer he did at the temple would be ‘answered’ with a surprise gift of a glowing Zora egg in his husband's unoccupied sleeping pool.

Sidon hums, scratching his chin with a finger.

“It was funny how everyone in the Domain initially wondered who gave us their egg. A few people even thought that you stole it from a poor defenseless Zora couple. Haha, I don’t think that they were being completely serious with that reason. After you mentioned praying at a temple and finding the egg in our pool, they realized that it was a blessing from Hylia herself.

"When Suha's egg hatched and she grew a bit older, there was no doubt that she was ‘ours’.  An adventurous, somewhat reckless little Zora that always seemed to get into trouble every chance she got. Heh, Suha would be so upset when you wouldn’t allow her to join you when you’d go visit Hyrule Castle. I remember when she snuck out from my watch and managed to track you down.”

Sidon frowns.

“That’s was the day when she injured her foot, if my memory is correct.”

Link nods in confirmation.

**“It was. She tried to surprise me but fell down that steep and jagged hill. Thank the heavens that I wasn’t too far from the palace when that happened.”**

Link looks to the side, frowning as he thinks back to that moment.

**“I still feel guilty about what happened. It was such a deep cut on the bottom of her foot, and she couldn’t put any pressure on it for at least a few weeks without crying.”**

It was tough for him to head to Hyrule Castle a few days after the incident, even with Sidon assuring the hero that he would take care of Suha until his return. The letter that he received from his husband during his week trip at the castle, mentioning that their daughter was so upset that she barely left her room, did nothing to ease his worry. It was after a conversation with one of the artisans in Hyrule Castle that an idea came to his mind.

Upon his return home, he presents Suha with a pair of Hylian boots, much smaller than the ones that he wore. They were also custom made (to his estimated guesses) to fit the feet of a child. The right shoe had soft, extra padding on the inside for cushioning and support.

The look of confusion and happiness on Suhanan’s face upon realizing what (and who) the small boots were for is one that Link will never forget. He didn’t think Suha would wear them for a long time, and it was cute how she would often try to wear his own boots when she was little, but the little princess decided to wear boots for most of her life. The only time that he would notice her not wearing them would be when she was swimming or going to bed.

It was Sidon’s voice that takes him out of the memory.

“You know…she still owns that first pair of boots you gave her. She treasures them very much, with how nice they look. They must have been polished recently.”

Link smiles.

  **“At least we never had to worry about finding her in a crowd as a child. Just look for a red-orange Zora wearing Hylian boots.”**

“Do you know if that foot is still bothering her?”

**“If it does, she is good at hiding it. I hadn’t noticed her limping around or wincing as of late. You know how great our eldest is nowadays when it comes to hiding her pain.”**

“Hmmm, sounds a lot like someone I know.”

Sidon grins at Link.

“Like Dad, like daughter.”

Link sighs with a smile, leaning in to touch their foreheads and speaking to the king.

“I’m different. I’m the hero of Hyrule. I can’t show pain.”

“Don’t be silly, Link. Heroes can show emotions, especially pain.”

Sidon knew that Link wasn’t being completely serious with his comment, but it still bothered him the times when the Hylian would believe that statement in the past.  The Zora watches as Link closes his eyes before responding.

“I know, Sidon.”

Link places a hand over Sidon’s heart, and Sidon covers it with his own. They look at each other and for a moment, it felt like time was frozen. The king slowly tightens his grip, a light purr filling the air, and uses his other hand to touch the ghost’s cheek.

Leaning into the large hand, Link notices Sidon trying to hold something back, before finally letting out a yawn. It makes Link giggle.

**“Sounds like someone is getting tired.”**

Sidon laughs while he yawns again.

“Hmmm…Doesn’t that sound familiar?”

Link opens his mouth to speak before he notices Sidon’s head-tail swaying near a blue shirt. His Champion’s Tunic. Reaching out to grab it, Link holds the tunic in his hands, running his hand across it, and looks at Sidon.

“Sidon…Have you been sleeping with this near you?”

“…Would it be silly if I said yes?”

Link smiles warmly at his husband.

“Of course not.”

Sidon hums, gazing away from Link.

“Having your tunic near me helped me sleep better these last few nights.”

The king quietly chuckles.

“I guess I’m so used to your scent while I sleep, that I can’t adjust without it.”

As he looks at his husband again, he sees Link holding the tunic close to him and his eyes closed. The shirt glows for a few seconds, and when it ends, the Hylian opens his eyes and slowly sets the tunic on Sidon’s face.

The action confuses him, and he opens his mouth to respond, but his nose catches the scent of the shirt…and he realizes that the smell is stronger than before. After taking a few more sniffs to make sure, he takes the shirt off his face and speaks to Link.

“Did you…”

Link lightly blushes as he raises his hands to sign.

**“I’m not sure how long the scent will last, but… I guess you could see this as a parting gift.”**

Sidon looks at the shirt and holds it close to him.

“Scent or not, I shall treasure it forever.”

**“Good, because that shirt is one of a kind, and deserves to be treated with the utmost care.”**

Link ends his comment with a wink, and was rewarded with a sharp-toothed grin, a head-tail wagging around on the bedsheets, and the warm voice that he loved hearing so much.

“I will make sure no harm ever comes to this legendary shirt, and that it will stay protected in the Zora Domain for millennia to come.”

The king pauses for a moment before he asks.

“Are you... leaving right when I fall asleep?”

Link raises an eyebrow before caressing his king’s face.

“Not if I can help it.”

He places a soft kiss on Sidon’s forehead.

“…I’ll do my best to stay here until sunrise. I wouldn’t be a good knight if I didn’t protect a king while he’s asleep.”

Sidon quickly shifts his face away from Link, and it catches Link off guard. From what he could tell, it looked like Sidon didn’t want to look at him. A few seconds later, Sidon looks at Link, his eyes appearing to be more wet than normal.

“Sidon?”

“I…”

Holding back tears, Sidon looks at his husband with a smile.

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you.”

Link frowns for a moment, then leans in and kisses the king’s nose.

“…Let’s not think about this as a ‘goodbye’.”

Link tilts his face and rubs their noses together.

“We’ll see each other again. It just may take a while.”

Slowly pulling his face back, the hero looks directly into the king’s eyes, water starting to form in his own.

“And when it’s your time to cross over, I promise that I will be the first one to greet you when you arrive.”

Link places both his hands on Sidon’s cheeks, using his thumb to rub against one of them.

“Don’t fight your exhaustion any longer, my king. Go to sleep.”

With a soft giggle, Sidon shifts a little until he was partially curled into the ghost’s lap. In a way, resting in his husband’s lap like this was nostalgic…and sad. Even if Link promises otherwise, he can’t help but fear that tonight will be the last time that they’ll be together.

“…Link?”

“Yes?”

“…I’ll miss you. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do, Sidon.”

To the best of his ability, Sidon slowly curls up into Link’s lap more and takes a deep breath.  As he closes his eyes, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his head and hears his beloved’s small voice.

“…I’ll miss you, too.”

He’s not sure if he was really that tired, of it was because of his husband slowly running a hand up and down his head-tail, but Sidon knows that he is losing consciousness. The king faintly hears one sentence before his mind drifts away to sleep.

“Take your time, but… I look forward to being with you again in the afterlife.”

When he is certain that the Zora king was in a deep sleep, Link lets out a sigh and gently touches his forehead to the top of Sidon’s head. He can sense that his time was running out, and the same feeling of dread that he had in his heart four nights ago.

An hour later, as the sun slowly rises in the distance, Link looks at the sky with a sad smile on his face. He knew in his heart that although he could technically see Sidon again, it wouldn’t be the same. It’s not like he can just appear in-front of Sidon on a whim, and he had to beg Hylia to be able to see him today. Hands and knees to the ground, without even being asked to do such a thing. Truthfully, Link wasn’t sure if the goddess allowed him to go because of his strong urgency to save his husband from a self-caused death…or because she couldn’t bear to see the sight of the Legendary Hero of Hyrule crying his eyes out in her presence, along with countless other souls that were around the area who witness such an act.

At most, he could occasionally ‘peek in’ to see how things were going with his family, be it from above or being ‘there’ in person. Even at that, he wouldn’t be able to directly interact with them. Moments good or bad, all he could do is watch it all unfold in front of him. It would be as if he was invisible.

For some odd reason, knowing and understand all of that didn’t bother Link as much as it should. It’s certainly much better than to not ever see them again, and especially preferable to officially ‘crossing over’. If that was the price that Link would have to pay to see his family again, even if they would not be able to tell that he’s right near them, it was a fair deal to him.

The hero makes a mental note to try and ask Hylia if visiting others in dreams would have the same limitations. He knows it’s possible for departed spirits to visit loved ones in this manner, from the one time that Mipha visited him a few days before his wedding. Perhaps, he could use this method to contact his daughters…

If only Link could see Suha and Dia again, even for a moment.

Slowly, he feels himself being pulled away, and as he begins to fade, Link leans over his sleeping husband, placing with a soft kiss on his head and saying a few words.

“I’ll watch over you. Forever.”

It was at this moment, the door to their room opened, and Link quickly turns his head to see who was coming in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right.  
> It's not over yet. ;D  
> In the end, I decided to split the last part in two, so the next chapter 100% will be the final one. I'll do my best to have it posted much sooner than how long it took to get Chapter 4 out.  
> I noticed while I was reading this story again (prior to posting Chapter 4), I barely mentioned Suha compared to Dia, so I added a bit of backstory for both of them, a bit more for the former. It will be handy information for the next part.
> 
> Until next time, everyone!


End file.
